pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Gorvette
American Jeff Gorvette is extremely fast. His top speed is 200 mph. He is as fast as Lightning McQueen and Miguel Camino and faster than Lewis Hamilton. Jeff Gorvette's best friends are Lightning McQueen and Lewis Hamilton. He is also seen at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. He hopes that he will be the fastest car in the world. Jeff Gorvette is a reference to the real NASCAR driver, Jeff Gordon. The two also share the same race car number. Bio Jeff Gorvette is one of the greatest American race cars alive today. Donning the stars and stripes of his country's flag, the #24 Corvette C6.R has proven his ability to succeed on the big ovals and the road courses of the Grand Touring Sports circuits. Having moved from his hometown of Vallejo, California to Indiana to be closer to the racing world, Gorvette's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned hoods wherever he competes. His championships and number of victories are unmatched, making him a respected competitor - a legitimate threat - at the World Grand Prix. ''Cars 2 In the movie, he and Lewis Hamilton first appears saying hello to Lightning McQueen. Then he notices Mater talking to the Zen Master. He appears in all 3 races. He never got blown up by the lemon's camera in any of the races. In Porto Corsa, Italy, he and Lewis Hamilton were the only cars who didn't crash into the big crash. Then in the race in Radiator Springs, he and Lewis Hamilton were talking. He said that he thinks they should have something like this every year. Replacements In international versions of ''Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a completely different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon.Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences However, they only replace him in the scene where Lightning meets him at the party in Tokyo as well as when that scene appears in Mater's nightmare. They don't replace him in the races. Most of these characters use the same body shape as Max Schnell. These include: FrostyonCARS2 zoom-1-.jpg|'Frosty' voiced by Mark Winterbottom Australian release|link=Frosty Fernando alonso zoom.jpg|'Fernando Alonso' voiced by Fernando Alonso Spanish release|link=Fernando Alonso Vitaly ptrov.jpg|'Vitaly Petrov' voiced by Vitaly Petrov Russian releaseВиталий Петров принял участие в озвучке анимационного фильма «Тачки 2» (In Russian)|link=Vitaly Petrov Flashdisney-1-.jpg|'Flash' voiced by Jan Nilsson Sweden releasemore info about Janne Flash Nilsson in Swedish|link=Flash 1000px-来自中国的赛车手：龙哥.jpg|'Long Ge' Chinese release《赛车总动员2》北京首映，中国赛车亮相受关注|link=Long Ge 1000px-Memo rojas.jpg|'Memo Rojas, Jr.' voiced by Memo Rojas Mexican releaseSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2|link=Memo Rojas Wp c2 max 1920x1200-1-.jpg|'Sebastian Schnell' voiced by Sebastian Vettel German releaseCARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German)|link=Max Schnell#Trivia Wp c2 carla 1920x1200-1-.jpg|'Carla Veloso' voiced by Claudia Leitte Brazilian releaseVídeo de Claudia Leitte dublando Carla Veloso|link=Carla Veloso Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200-1-.jpg|'Raoul ÇaRoule' French releaseExcerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1"|link=Raoul ÇaRoule Speed 148 mph Trivia *In the Latin version of Cars 2 he is voiced by Juan Pablo Montoya, In the English version, he is voiced by and based on Jeff Gordon. Both are NASCAR drivers and they have opposite numbers (as Gordon is number 24 and Montoya is 42, However, his number is 24). References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racecars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Guest Cameos Category:Male Characters Category:Racers